


Little Things (That Make the Difference)

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst-y, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, he kept going to Barcelona, despite his father’s doubts, despite short-sighted idiots trying to destroy his contract, Leo wanted to play for the Blaugrana.
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Gerard Piqué
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Little Things (That Make the Difference)

**Author's Note:**

> Probably due to lack of football (news) nowadays Sport posted the angsty parts of Leo's childhood and it made me wanna re-read Blague's Messi biography and here I am. So many feels. I remember reading that book years ago and my respect and admiration for Leo's spirit skyrocketed.  
> And Leo always says Geri was so, so nice to him.  
> Also, due to being in quarantine and so many other stuff made my manic depression go WILD I have no idea what I wrote and probably will delete it later lol   
> P.S. English is like my third lang and I am not very good at it, pls forgive meeee

When  Cesc , Gerard or Leo talk about Baby Dream Team, they often mention how  Cesc and Gerard bonded with Leo over  Playstation and their mutual love for the beautiful game. When he’s asked about those years, Leo doesn’t hesitate, he simply claims his teammates and classmates at the school he barely attended due to training welcomed him with open arms and he always felt at home. 

Only, it wasn’t exactly like that. And everyone who was there back then can clearly remember that. 

When Leo was only 13, he was still the same mature boy who was a fighter at heart. Rexach was amazed by the courage of the boy, as he always said, Leo’s success was his own doing. He fought and fought until he reached where he always belonged to. The top of the world. 

But even the most determined fighters got bruised along the way. And the first real blow to Leo came from the club that he loved so much. Leo didn’t hesitate even for a second, he loved Barcelona the moment he set a foot in Camp  Nou , taking a tour in the huge stadium while anxiously waiting for a reply from the club. When Real Madrid reached him, he wanted to wait for Barcelona. And he was ready to fight for his spot at the club. 

Leo learned to play football in the dusty streets of Rosario. With bruised knees and bloody hands. He knew how to fight for his goals. 

But then there was the pain and guilt.  Leo’s little sister struggled the most while she was trying to adopt to the Catalan language and the education. A battle that she lost eventually and had to leave her father behind with her brother. Their hopes were all on Leo’s tiny, young shoulders, alongside with the guilt of breaking apart his family so massively that there was the entire ocean between them.

There was no option other than to success. 

Leo handled the Catalan better than the rest of his family. He learned the basics, survived the school work that the club forced upon him. But his eyes were always on one goal; to become a professional footballer. This was the one thing that would make it all up to his family and himself. All the sacrifices would be worth it.

So, he kept going to Barcelona, despite his father’s doubts, despite short-sighted idiots trying to destroy his contract, Leo wanted to play for the Blaugrana. He didn’t mind coaches telling other kids behind closed doors to kick him harder so the little Argentine would go back to where he came from. Or the kids who sent him funny looks. Who mocked his soft alien accent, his chicken legs or the lack of communication with  others.

The message was clear. He was the stranger. He wasn’t Catalan nor Spanish.

First week, no one even tried to talk to him. They probably assumed he was mute or something. They didn’t even look at him, he was the tiny kid from Argentina that shouldn’t be kicked so hard or he would break, the coaches warned. 

That was until he touched the ball.

How, Gerard asked to the coach almost jokingly, we can’t even get near him. 

Leo’s talent was always the turning point during his entire life. He became the ‘popular’ kid in his school when he was a tiny 9 years old boy. No one mocked him, pushed him around for his lack of height. They respected what he could do with a ball. He gained the admiration of his coaches back at Newell’s. His talent saved him from a life-long suffering when Barcelona, with much difficulties, accepted to pay for his treatment. And once again, with time, he gained the love and respect of his peers at Barça’s youth team thanks to his talent.

But things were still complicated. Leo wasn’t exactly shy but he was extremely reserved. His pride was almost as huge as his talent. He knew showing weaknesses wasn’t allowed if he wanted to earn his spot, to become what he always dreamed of. 

Leo tried to fill the emptiness in his life by wandering around the Barcelona streets, finding the connection to his country that he longed for in tiny Argentinian restaurants. No mother. No brother or sister to spend time with. No friends. Father either works or already too tired from trying to balance his and the rest of their family’s lives. Leo couldn’t even look at his father without feeling guilt eat his heart, he was here, away from his sons and daughter and wife, away because Leo had a dream. Because Leo needed an expensive treatment that his father couldn’t afford. 

How could he complain? How could he let his father see him cry at nights? How could Leo tell him his bones and muscles were aching from growing so rapidly in such a short time due to injections? How lonely he felt, how tired of fighting for everything he needed or wanted since he was a little kid? 

So, he wandered around the city until it was close to the bedtime and he said goodnight quickly to his father before burying his face into the pillow.

Next day, everything starts again.

“You know,” Gerard said as he sat next to the tiny pale kid from the other side of the world, Leo was tying his shoes when Gerard startled him and he looked up at him under his bangs with a guarded look, “I didn't mean to kick you that hard.”

“I know.” Leo mumbled and turned back to his shoes. Gerard leaned back to take a better look at the other kid with an amused look on his face.

“You don't get upset easily, do you?” Leo didn’t look up, his hair was covering his face but a slight smile appeared on his lips.

“Like yourself?”

“Hey, I only get upset when someone tries to mess with my boys.” Leo stood up and reached for his bag.

“Your boys? Like  Cesc ?” Gerard looked up at him from where he was sitting with those big, blue eyes.

“And yourself.” Leo’s hand stilled on his bag for a second. Only for a second. He turned to Gerard with his bag in his hand.

“I don’t need protection.” He tried not to sound so offended. By now, he was used to people pitying him, trying to protect him like he was made of glass. He was short. His bones were weak. But he wasn’t fragile. 

Gerard stood up, too. He wrapped his arm around Leo’s bony shoulder and pulled him closer. A closeness that Leo was not used to. Not here. Not yet. 

But Gerard never minded. He never hesitated before patting Leo’s back or ruffling his hair while everyone else was staying away, not because they were rude or cruel but simply because the new kid was so reserved that they couldn’t figure out how to get close to him. 

“I know, I know. No one can touch the little genius.” Leo expected him to sound mocking, he knew some people were annoyed with him and the attention he received from the coaches. Any they laughed behind his back. ‘Oh, the little genius!’ they said mockingly. But when he looked up at Gerard, he saw nothing but an open admiration. “Yet, that doesn’t mean you can stop me from protecting you when those idiots try to hurt you.”

“Well,” Leo looked down at his shoes shyly as they walked closer to the door, “thanks.”

Leo was ready to turn around and leave, his house was only walking distance from the training facilities. He would leave his stuff and leave the house as he often did. He would wander around until it was late enough to convince his father that he was out doing teenager stuff instead of crying himself to sleep. But Gerard didn’t let go of his shoulder.

“Hey, Leo.” He asked when they finally stood in the street. It was mid-December and despite it’s being only 16.50, the sun was already setting. Leo turned to face Gerard who was smiling down at him. “What are you going to do?”

“What?” Leo asked confusedly. “Like now?”

“Yes.” Leo shrugged, not meeting Gerard’s eyes.

“Umm, nothing special?” Gerard reached forward and placed his huge hand on Leo’s shoulder.

“Do you want to come with me?”

“To where?” Gerard smirked.

“Home. To have dinner. But I must warn you. My mom will go crazy once she sees how tiny you are and will try to feed you until you can’t breathe.”

Leo wanted to tell him something smart, like how he was not  _ that _ tiny but Gerard’s mom was probably used to feeding a huge giraffe like him. But he couldn’t say anything as he looked up at the Catalan boy with wide eyes. It would be so stupid to cry just because someone invited you to their house. He went to hang out with his friends all the time in Rosario. 

But not in Barcelona.

In Barcelona, closest thing to a friend was his father, the closest thing to home was those Argentinian restaurants. 

“I... I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The taller boy laughed and wrapped his arm around Leo’s shoulder again, already dragging him away from Leo’s house. “After how much noise I and  Cesc make, you will be considered a blessing.”

Leo didn’t say anything for a second. He lifted his left hand hesitantly and wrapped it around Gerard’s waist. When he spoke again, he was looking at the beauty of this city as sun was setting and street lights were slowly coming alive. People walking around, cars passing by.

Barcelona was beautiful. 

And life here could be just as beautiful.

“Thank you, Gerard.” He said softly. But the taller boy was smarter than some people gave him credit, and he knew this tiny kid with the softest voice and strange accent wasn’t thanking him for the dinner offer.

“You’re welcome, Leo.”


End file.
